Eye of the Mutt
by Marali Valente
Summary: As a young woman she tries to fit in. But after years of rejection by society, she finally understands. They can only see her as a weapon. By chance she is pushed into a rebellion, and she must choose. Whether to go back to the society that scorns them, or to fight for her freedom and the freedom of others like her. A stand alone story created by me. It is a work in progress.


'_Mutt' is such an ugly name. One that (quote-unquote normal) people have labeled us. It's not as if it's my fault I am the way I am. And what do they mean by normal anyway? 'Normal'. It doesn't sound that great at all. _"Humans."

"What?"

The voice jolts me out of my reverie. _I must have said it out loud_. I can feel her eyes on me but I dare not meet her gaze.

"Sorry, just talking to myself."

"You look familiar. Have we met?"

_That's odd. I can't recall the last time I talked with anyone here._ At a brief glance I don't recognize her.

"Uh…No, I don't think we have. I just got here last week."

She seems distracted, but shrugs. "You probably remind me of someone. No matter." Something in her voice sounds insincere.

She's already gone when I look again, which seems impossible to me. _How can someone move that fast? Who is she? _I'm alone again. No-one else except the birds. _I got lucky this time. Still, it's better to not draw attention._

I pull out my phone. Ten minutes 'till my shift starts._ Great. Come on, we can't be late again. I'm not eager to repeat what happened last time. Wow, now I sound crazy to myself. At least no one can hear it._

Sighing as I put the phone away, I head towards the building. _What a mess the worlds gotten itself into. The 'Gene therapy breakthrough' backfires, and here I am. Wondering how __people now fear __something that should help them._

_'You'll be better than new' they said. They didn't ever tell us about any side effects. Or maybe they never realized there was any. _I open the door.

_I can't say I don't like it. Being able to turn on or off a light __**without**__ getting up is actually quite useful. But why did it have to change my eye color? _I'm staggering back, and I realize I've bumped into someone.

"Hey slow your role. What's the rush?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and…Oh, your papers." I'm bending over to pick them up, but our heads have met half way. _Why must you be so clumsy?_ He catches me by the arm before I can fall.

"Owe…Sorry." I feel my cheeks warming. _Oh great now I'm blushing._

"It's alright. It's just me" I hear him laugh.

My head snaps up, and I can't help but grin as I see his face.

"Louis!"

"You have no idea how beautiful you look" he is smiling down at me. I feel his arms around me and smile back up at him. I rest my hands against his chest.

"So, fancy meeting you here." _What is he doing here anyway?_ "Weren't you supposed to be gone for a few days?"

He laughs again and kisses the top of my head. "I couldn't bear the thought of you here by yourself. So I decided not to go. Besides," his arms pull me closer to him, "you're all that matters to me at this moment. Business can wait." I feel his head rest against the top of mine and close my eyes. _I can't believe he actually said that._

"You planned this, didn't you?" I tease after a moment.

"Now what would give you that idea?" I can hear the smile in his tone.

"You did!" I try to bat at him playfully, but he's got my arms trapped between us. "You are such a rascal." But I smile, despite my protest. Lou laughs softly. "Sometimes, I swear…"

"I'm sure you do."

_Again with the teasing._ "You are so frustrating." I push lightly against his chest.

"I try my best."

I groan at him in amused aggravation. I want to lean my head against him, but he tenderly cups my face in his hands. Before I can protest his lips are against mine. I want to object, but his tongue moves into my mouth and my resistance melts away. Twinning my fingers through his hair, I kiss back passionately. After a while I have to pull back to catch my breath.

"You know I still have to get to work" I say.

He grins. "Actually you don't."

"You're joking." I look at him in disbelief.

"No. I took care of it as soon as I got in." He gives me a butterfly kiss with his nose.

"But the meeting…"

"Everything you need to know is in those files that we scattered." He indicates with his head the papers on the floor.

"Oh the papers!" I start to lean down to get them, but he still has my head in his hands and stops me.

He smiles and kisses my lips briefly. "You're not getting rid of me that fast."

"Lou, we can't stay here all day" I laugh.

He chuckles. "Who says we can't?"

"Come on, be serious for once." I give him a half stern, half amused look.

He gives me a mischievous smile. "Okay...I seriously don't care if anyone sees us" he whispers in my ear.

"Stop teasing." I push lightly against his chest.

"I wasn't."

I stare at him confused. "... What?"

"You heard me." He's grinning.

_Is he saying what I think he is? _I frown slightly, but his expression doesn't change. _How can he just stand there? As if he doesn't realize what he is insinuating? _My cheeks flush with anger and I wonder if he feels it. But I brush his hands away before he can react and step back.

"Is that all I am to you?" I'm trying to keep my voice even.

His smile vanishes almost instantly. I watch confusion cross his face and want to smack him. _Is this a joke? He's really going to pretend he has no clue?_

"I'm confused. What are we talking about now?"

I scoff at him."... Nothing. Forget it." I busy myself with picking up the papers. _How could he say something like that? And why? He knows how I feel about... that... well he should anyway._

"No, it's not nothing and I'm not forgetting it. So why don't you just tell me what you're thinking." He's kneeling down in-front of me now, but I ignore him.

I feel his hand rest against my arm and stiffen. I fix my eyes on the papers on the floor. _Don't look at him. Don't. Don't. Don't._

"Babe..." He lifts my chin up gently with his other hand. "Please, talk to me."

Reluctantly I meet his gaze. His eyes are soft with concern and tenderness. I sigh and blink away tears. _Don't cry. You're supposed to be angry, remember. _I look away and compose myself again.

"Do you even filter your thoughts? Or do you just blurt them out as is?"

"Excuse me?"

I look him straight in the eye. "You heard me."

His hand drops away from my chin and the other grips my arm tighter. I wince slightly but keep my gaze steady. He must have noticed, for his fingers loosen a little. His jaw tenses and relaxes alternately before he finally speaks.

"If I have said something offensive to you I apologize..."

"If you've said something?..." I laugh._  
><em>

"Look, I'm not a mind reader. How am I supposed to know what's upsetting you if you won't tell me?"

_Mind reader? More likely it would be me reading your mind. _I regret the thought as soon as its there and shake my head. _ I promised myself I wouldn't go there. Not with him._

My eyes drift towards the floor. "Fine. You want the truth, here it is. Ever since we met I've felt as if you've wanted nothing else but to get me on my back-" The words are cut off as a hand comes across my face. My ears are ringing and my thoughts scatter. For a moment I'm unsure of what has happened. But the burning in my cheek confirms it. _Did he just slap me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Just wanted to thank you for reading this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing a story, so please leave a review and tell me what you think. I haven't decided on a name for my main character yet, I would appreciate suggestions. Thanks again!<strong>


End file.
